<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DEAR PRUDENCE by Patty_Parker60</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126049">DEAR PRUDENCE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60'>Patty_Parker60</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blindspot (TV), Marina-fandom, Repata-Fandom, Station 19 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindspot TV, Canon LGBTQ Character, Consensual Relationship, Consensual Sex, F/F, F/M, Hook-Up, Infidelity, Jaya, LGBTQ Female Character, Past Infidelity, marina - Freeform, station 19 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A mixture of canon, alternate universe, and both possibly in the same<br/>chapter. The first chapter is BLINDSPOT/REPATA, the second is STATION<br/>19/MARINA and JAYA. I'll update this section as I add more chapters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edgar Reade &amp; Tasha Zapata, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Jack Gibson (past hook-up), Natasha "Tasha" Zapata"/Edgar Reade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I'VE DREAMED OF YOU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts">blindsmarcy</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts">Bacner</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts">The_Unseen_MrStanton</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbleimage13/gifts">hubbleimage13</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts">julrenda</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts">JackBivouac</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts">wafci62</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts">4QuietRyt3r</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts">BellaKatrina</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts">Maca96</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts">LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts">lovevicley</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts">Gasnina</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/gifts">KyHasNoLife</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaParrilla/gifts">KoalaParrilla</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts"></a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicgirl1120/gifts">musicgirl1120</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vicely">vicely</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An AU of hoe Repata begins-an open and honest conversation about their<br/>fears, their desires that they've kept hidden away-UNSPOKEN...their hopes<br/>for the future, and their love for one another.</p><p>She LOVES HIM-and he returns the sentiment. In future chapters we'll see their<br/>love bloom and grow, as fertile ground is harvested and a solid foundation is laid.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I love you.  And if you don't love me back, that's fine. I haven't done a lot to deserve love and it's cool..."</p><p>"I love you too. And you have done things to prove yourself worthy-how many times did you sacrifice yourself for the good of the team-for MY GOOD?<br/>
Besides, I wouldn't feel this way for someone who isn’t worthy. If anyone is YOUR ARE.”</p><p>“Y-You don’t know what I’ve done...to keep myself and my brothers alive...and after...you DON’T KNOW, Reade...there are so many secrets...”</p><p>“And I don’t care, Tash: I DON’T...”</p><p>“You say that now...but I’ll only disappoint you, Reade; I always end up disappointing everyone: Soccer Coach Guy, Stock Broker Guy...<br/>
I’ve never let anyone get close to me-never let anyone “in” except YOU-that is what I’m most afraid of: letting you down. Those I just<br/>
mentioned were “pasa tiempos’-believe me, I know how bad that that sounds...our friendship has always been SO IMPORTANT to me-to<br/>
important to risk us not working out and the friendship not surviving either.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can dig it”, Reade says. “But I see in you what you can’t see in yourself, Zapata-the inherent GOOD in you. You are caring, devoted,<br/>
loyal to a fault: any darkness within you-all of us have some level of THAT in us-when you love you love unconditionally and without<br/>
reservation. You’ve proven more than once that when you say that you love me that those aren’t only words...not when you<br/>
risk your own life to protect me. I don't need the words-actions speak louder”</p><p>"I thought that I was incapable of love, but I'm really just SCARED. Really scared."</p><p>“So am I. Being in love is giving in-putting yourself out there...taking the chance that you may be rejected, or that the object of your<br/>
desire feels the same (or doesn’t). And that sense of vulnerability scares the shit out of most people. We put our lives on the line nearly<br/>
every day without thinking about it; relationships in our profession...are incredibly difficult to maintain. It can be done, though. I think that<br/>
we must ask ourselves this question: do you take the risk-open yourself to possibly being hurt or disappointed? I don’t want to live life<br/>
wondering ‘What if I’D JUST TAKEN THE CHANCE'-been open to the possibilities?" </p><p>Tasha says (very softly) “ASK ME, Reade...ask me to be yours”.</p><p> </p><p>He responds “Be mine, Natasha Zapata”.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I’m yours...I'VE DREAMED OF US-TOGETHER...YOU AND ME”.</p><p>"So have I", he answers sincerely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. (SOME THINGS ARE) BETTER LEFT UNSAID</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AU of  3x15 when Maya and Jack had their 'tryst'. I've altered that<br/>out-come somewhat (Maya does NOT try to demean her lover by<br/>revealing her infidelity) and the two women make love.</p><p>There is 'adult language' (cursing) in this chapter, and implied sex between<br/>MF and FF -if this offends you  skip over the bit after Maya and Jack arguing,<br/>and after Maya arrives home (after the "I am sorry too. I kept pushing after you<br/>became angry. I will try to control that in the future, but for now...") bit</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Italian Translation:<br/>Mio Caro: My Darling<br/>Forgive me: Perdonami<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack: Have you heard from Andy? I'm kinda worried about her?</p><p>Maya: What a FUCKING SHOCK-the men in Andy's life are worried about her! She's FINE Jack. She's grieving her father;<br/>
let her do that however she needs to.</p><p>Jack: You don't think that it's just a little bit concerning that she married our Battalion Chief after just a few weeks of<br/>
dating?</p><p>Maya: I thank that Andy has made it real clear that she's a grown woman capable of making her own decisions, her<br/>
own choices-and <em> she chose HIM </em> Jack...you gotta stop whining about that and figure out some way to<br/>
come to terms with it.</p><p>Jack: You don't think...we are Andy's closest friends Maya-you and me an-</p><p>Maya: And as her closest friends, we should give her some space. That 'ship' has sailed Lieutenant-and it's her husband's<br/>
responsibility to help her through whatever she's going through-everyone doesn't need therapy, jack (she adds a bit nastily).</p><p>Jack: Yeah well FUCK YOU, Maya! I told you that in confidence, as my Captain, and you figured out a way to throw it back in my<br/>
face at the first opportunity!</p><p>Maya: Sorry...that wasn't about you. (she takes a breath and continues): Carina keeps pushing and pushing this theory of hers<br/>
about my Dad that isn't true-IS NOT!-and I'm sick of it-</p><p>Jack: Well-not for nothin, but your Dad IS a real prick.</p><p>Maya: You don't know what the FUCK you're talking about-and at least I had a Dad! And you can get out of my office!</p><p>Jack: Here it comes, Sports Fans-the notorious "Maya Freeze-Out"! Hey...does Carina know it's coming or are you gonna<br/>
blind-side her like you did me?</p><p>Maya: <strong> GET OUT </strong>! Go and smell the chair Andy last sat on-'cause that pussy's G-O-N-E! Or hey:<br/>
Rigo's wife might be prowling around Joe's!</p><p>Jack: You lousy broken BITCH!</p><p>Maya: Oh-the the foster boy without a Daddy is calling ME broken-he can't stop fucking Other People's Pussy is calling ME<br/>
broken!</p><p>Jack: I'd rather have no day than the Fucking Lane The Prick Bishop!</p><p>Maya: You're pathetic-I'm not gonna tell you to get out again! You Mother-fucker...I WILL BURY YOU!</p><p>As she neats her fists against his chest, suddenly their mouths are joined, and their tongues...and finally their BODIES...</p><p>///////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>They lay side by side afterward. Sheened with preparation and with each other's fluids. The sex was very satisfying, though<br/>
perfunctory, and they both realized that they have crossed a line. On Jack's part it was half <em> angry sex </em>; half<br/>
randiness.</p><p>"We probably shouldn't have done that, huh?" Jack remarks.</p><p>"Probably not."</p><p>"Are you gonna tell her?"</p><p>"I don't know. If I do she'll probably leave me."</p><p>"For what it's worth...I'm sorry Maya...I don't know what's wrong with me."</p><p>She sighs and says: "I think that we're both broken."</p><p>With effort she rises from the bunk, careful to wrap the sheet about her lower body-though her big boobs dangle and<br/>
bounce about un-encumbered, she prefers THAT to leaving her fanny bare (so that the implication is clear that the 'fun'<br/>
is over for the evening). She avoids looking at HIS still half-hard member, so as not to tempt herself. "Turn around"<br/>
she says to him, pulling on a crew shirt and shorts when he does. 'I'm gonna shower before I go home" she adds, gathering<br/>
towel and accessories.</p><p>"Don't forget to gargle real good", he calls as she slips out of her private bunk room. "If Carina tastes cum or smells it on her<br/>
breath could be 'pro-lems'!"</p><p>He sniggers when she gives him the finger with both hands.</p><p>/////////////////////////////////////////</p><p>"I'm sorry" she says to Carina the moment she walks in the door. "My behavior with my Mom, with you...it's inexcusable.<br/>
Even though I don't necessarily agree with your view of how my Dad treated me growing up, there's a way to discuss it<br/>
without screaming and cursing and throwing a tantrum."</p><p>Carina stands and walks into her girlfriend's arms, hugging her tightly. "Thank you for that Mio Caro."</p><p>"Perdonami?" Maya whispered, with a passable pronunciation.<br/>
(Forgive me)</p><p>"Of course I forgive you-Ma certo che ti perdono- that was a good pronunciation, you beautiful woman!<br/>
By the way-where did you run to, Maya? You were gone for hours."</p><p>"After I ran, I went the gym at the station-Andy was there and needed to talk about her dad-you know about that-and<br/>
I did some paperwork while I was there. I tried to figure out how to apologize; you already know how hard it is for<br/>
me to admit when I'm wrong." The blonde decides that in this situation a lie is less harmful than the truth.</p><p>"I am sorry too. I kept pushing after you became angry. I will try to control that in the future, but for now..." she lowers her<br/>
her face to gently bite where Maya's left nipple makes a sizeable bump in her Station 19 crew shirt. She repeats the action<br/>
with her lover's 'twin', then states huskily: "And now I will show you how much I'm sorry." Maya doesn't bother to correct<br/>
Carina's grammar as the taller women leads her to bed, confident that her 45-minute shower and thorough inside-out<br/>
washing is sufficient enough that carina won't smell 'Jack' on her...</p><p>Hall and Oates<br/>
SOME THINGS ARE BETTER LEFT UNSAID©<br/>
Some things are better left unsaid<br/>
Some strings are better left undone<br/>
Some hearts are better left unbroken<br/>
Some lives are better left untouched<br/>
Some lies are better off believed<br/>
Some words are better left unspoken</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Should Maya have kept her tryst with Jack a secret, since there is<br/>little chance that Carina would ever find out?</p><p>Are there times in a relationship when a lie serves both parties better<br/>than the truth-when the truth may be too devastating for the relation-<br/>ship to survive?</p><p>I appreciate any comments that you may have as long as they are constructive<br/>(by this I mean not intending to demean or ridicule: meant to help in the creative<br/>process). Thank you for clicking on my story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>